gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cabby
}} |flags = }} |modelname = cabby |handlingname = CABBY |textlabelname = CABBY |roadspawn = |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawngroups = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Schyster Cabby is one of the three yellow taxi models in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, based on the in-game non-commercial Vapid Minivan. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Like the Minivan, the Cabby resembles a or ; for comparison, most real-life minivans use the most commonly, and also the , , and as their base. However, with NYC Taxi, the Caravan and Voyager are still occasionally used. The Cabby differs from the other two Taxis by lacking roof-mounted advertisements, featuring only roof-mounted taxi signs, and the presence or absence of stickers, scuff bars, and black trimming above the sideskirts. The Cabby also features a wheelchair accessibility ramp at the rear bumper; however, it is non-functional. Cabbys can also spawn with or without stepsides. Players can enter Cabby's and take taxi rides to destinations. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Cabby performs differently from the Minivan, as, while it has slow acceleration and a poor top speed, it makes up for the suspension, which has been slightly upgraded to cope with Algonquin's rough roads, and, accordingly, handles much better than the Minivan. The brakes have also had a slight upgrade, giving the Cabby a shorter stopping distance. Accident deformation and engine build quality are sub-standard, as a direct collision can cause the engine and driver to be set alight. The car is powered by, what the engine cover suggests, a V8, like its civilian version. However, it is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The engine sound is the same as the civilian version and the station wagons of the game (Stratum, Solair and Ingot). GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Image Gallery CabbySideSteps-GTAIV-front.png|A Cabby with side steps in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Taxi-GTAIV-Sticker1.png|Interior stickers, GTA IV. Taxi-GTAIV-Sticker2.png|Clean version. Taxi-GTAIV-Decals.png|Taxi textures, GTA IV. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Like the Taxi, the Cabby appears in scripted traffic as a mean to increase difficulty in car chases. In the mission Search and Delete, it is the only instance where Cabby taxis are seen outside Algonquin. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Unlike the two other Taxi models in GTA IV, the Schyster Cabby is only seen driving throughout Algonquin and is rarely found in Broker, Dukes, Bohan, or Alderney. These can be sometimes found on bridges as well, especially when leaving Algonquin. Trivia General * The Cabby shares a very similar rim design as the version of the . However, this is probably a coincidence, as the Cabby bears no other similar features to the Corsa, but similar to Vauxhall Zafira A. * In real life, a rear-wheel drive van with a lowered floor would be impossible as the rear drive axle and shaft would penetrate into the cabin. * The Cabby has a brief cameo in the ingame movie Meltdown which appears during the intro to the film along with the Taxi based on the first generation Stanier & the Police Patrol based on the Merit. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The default radio stations in the Cabby are: **''GTA IV: Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR. **Episodes from Liberty City: Integrity 2.0 or WKTT Radio. * While the vehicle bears a Schyster badge, rather than that of Vapid, the rear of the vehicle reads on the left side '''Minivan Cabby', and on the right side Limited Vapid designed. This is probably an oversight or a result of reused assets. ** The badges feature a spelling error; one can see the word "desgined" instead of "designed". * Cabbies, as well as all variants of the Taxi, have screens inside the car that display the player's destination. They will despawn if the player is not inside the car. The screens actually share code with TVs; the player can notice this if they use a trainer to spawn a taxi inside their safehouse and choose a destination, the TV will also have the destination on it. See Also *Taxi *London Cab *Taxi Xpress *Cabbie *Minivan - Civilian version. Navigation }} de:Cabbie es:Cabby fr:Cabbie nl:Cabby pl:Cabby sv:Cabby Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Taxicabs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Schyster